Shinjitsu Shiro
by Kazeek
Summary: Ah! The life of a teenage assassin, using guns, going on missions, falling in love...wait a minute! That's not part of the plan! And who's the guy hitting on my future girl? Well whoever said " Dead men tell no tales" never met Hitsugaya Toushiro.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new story: " Shinjitsu Shiro". I hope you all enjoy this story but just so you know this is my first try at a story of this nature so please be nice! Okay well there's not much to say except to all my fans that are reading the " Always There" series don't worry, I'll be back soon but until then, please enjoy, I tried my best as usual, and please review!**

**Full Summary: Ah! The life of a teenage assassin, using guns, going on missions, falling in love...wait a minute! That's not part of the plan! And who's the guy hitting on my future girl?! Well whoever said " Dead men tell no tales" never met Hitsugaya Toushiro. And as the saying goes, "All is fair in love and war."**

**PS. Thoughts are italicized and I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

" Eventually there comes a time when every flower must wither." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" Your target is located in room 247 of the Yellow Moon Hotel. Proceed with caution, the target is armed and may be aware of your presence."

" I understand, what type of gun is it?"

" The standard police gun issue, probably stolen."

" I see...alright then. I'm on my way, anything else? Rihatsu."

" You know your objective?"

" Yes."

" That's all then, good luck, Shinjitsu."

" Right."

Jumping down from the building, the figure landed gracefully on the ground and then proceeded to walk across the bustling streets to their given destination. Approaching the door to the Yellow Moon Hotel the figure readied himself for his assigned mission.

He was wearing black shoes, black jeans, and a black biker coat to match while his undershirt in very stylish but mocking script said " Catch me if you can." on the front in red. His target was in her teens and was fairly decent looking and he was pretty darn sure that she would fall for him instantly. No he did not have a big ego or anything but after having legions of screeching fangirls follow and torment you from the day you were born, you kind of get the hint.

Smirking confidently the figure entered the hotel.

" Excuse me sir, can I help you?" the clerk at the desk asked upon seeing the young man.

" Yes, is the person residing in room 247 still present here?"

" Ah yes, Ms. Rin Takayama, she is still there in her room. Would you like me to let her know she has a guest?"

" No, I'll surprise her myself."

" Oh, alright then sir. The elevator is to your left and Ms. Takayama's room is on the third floor to the right."

" Thank you."

" Your welcome sir."

The young man then walked to the elevator and calmly stepped inside. He glanced around carefully to make sure he wasn't being followed and then let the elevator doors slide closed.

" _Oh I'm going to surprise her alright."_

* * *

When the elevator doors slid open the young man silently got out. He strolled down the hall counting the room numbers in his head, his hands casually inside his pockets where his custom-made shimmering white _Beretta 40 Smith and Wesson_ was just waiting to be used.

He reached the room door and quickly but efficiently put on rubber gloves, he knocked on the door and patently waited for it to be answered.

" Who is it?" a female voice asked from inside.

" Maintenance." he answered simply.

" Come on in."

He complied and silently stepped inside the dimly lit room. Before she could even squeak he was behind her, his firearm buried deep into her back.

" _One sound and I shoot got it?" _he hissed into her ear menacingly. She shook her head in a yes motion and he set her down on her bed, his gun still pointed directly at her.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

" Who I am is none of your concern and what I want from you is merely your knowledge and your life." he replied coldly. " Now, tell me what you know about _JEM._"

" They are an elite organization who pride themselves in their ruthless killings and they are normally hired by the high-up underground mafia bosses. They'll assassinate anyone for the right price, also recent information says that they stated they will now work only for the mafia rings provided they pay the most and...."

" And what?" he said clicking his gun for her to hear.

" And rumor has it that even the elite mafia bosses that run this city and are feared by it's people are being controlled by another force known only to them and us as " Akuma".

" I see... and all this information has been confirmed?"

" Yes, my sources are positive and the government has been keeping it a secret for quite sometime as usual." the girl answered fear still present in her eyes.

" Very well." the young man answered aiming his gun carefully. " I'm sorry, but eventually there comes a time when every flower must wither."

" Wait! Before you shoot me, will you grant me one last request?"

" What is it?"

" Your name, I must know it, I want to take it with me to my grave please......."

Shortly after a short silence ensued, the young man still thinking it over inside his mind. Finally he looked her in the eye and spoke.

" Hitsugaya, Toushiro."

BANG!

* * *

**A/N: Well come on you have to admit that that wasn't bad for a prologue! So are you guys fascinated? Do you want to know more? Are you ready for my awesomeness and the biggest question of all: Where is Momo?! Well, I hope you think I did a good job and don't worry this is only the prologue, next chapter will be chapter one and it will be much, much longer! Thank you for reading and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks!**

**Kazeek**

* * *

**Chapter Two Preview:**

" Just when you think you can handle anything, everything goes wrong. First you go to the boss's office expecting to just get sent on your usual run-of-the-mill mission only to find out that your getting sent along with your idiotic teammate to some high school to watch some girl who isn't even on the campus radar! You're an elite teenage assassin for crying out loud! Not a baby sitter! Second, the girl may not be on the campus radar but she and her friends seem to have a few secrets of their own, and even though you won't admit it you find yourself slowly but surely falling in love with her."

Crap.

This is gonna be a long mission.........

**Long Live Hitsuhina!!!!!! ^^**

* * *


	2. Stage One: Encounter

**A/N: Hello my loyal fans! Well here's the second chapter of " Shinjitsu Shiro" ! And I'm sorry for the extremely late update but I've been busy. Now remember it's my first time writing a story like this so the characters might be OOC but please be nice! Also I changed it from Toushiro going to Momo's high school to him going to her college. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best and please review! Thanks!**

**PS. Thoughts, written letters, and whispers are italicized and I do Not own Bleach, just my OC's and plotline!**

* * *

" It was destiny that intertwined the two...." ~ Kazeek

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep!!!

The annoying sound suddenly filled the room before turquoise eyes bolted open and a well built shirtless body climbed swiftly out of bed. The figure approached and entered the shower taking off his clothes quickly before stepping inside the large bathing area.

Upon getting out he quickly dressed himself in his usual assassin attire which consisted of sturdy but light black shoes, regular edition black pants, a casual black shirt, a white gold ring with a bright blue sapphire on it, a silver chain with a dragon of ice going down it, and finally the occasional black sunglasses with blue lens that he put on. And of course, his custom-made Beretta_ 40 Smith and Wesson_ sat snuggly in the hidden pocket of his leather coat which was also black.

Hitsugaya, Toushiro was ready for action.

He opened the door and headed down the long halls of the large mansion owned by none other than the leader of_ JAC_, the Japan Assassination Corps. The man had mountains of money and out of some twisted desire for world peace or something like that he spent millions forming _JAC_, their purpose, to rid the world of all the low life robbers, druggies, and just plain killers that roamed the streets.

He continued walking down the halls passing by each of his teammates rooms. Including the leader and the mansion's butler there were eight of them and each of them were professionals at something. First well, there was him, Hitsugaya Toushiro or " Shinjitsu" as his alias dictated. Being the prodigy he was he didn't just have one talent, he had several and could easily pick up on whatever he was shown how to do, which is why the leader aka Urahara Kisuke or " Gungaku" chose him to be the main squad leader when on missions. Urahara still has a lot of unsolved mysteries about him though....

Then there was Shiba, Ganju aka " Shouri", he is a master of demolition and explosives. Apparently when he was kid he and his sister ran an illegal fireworks shop where they made their own unique fireworks and when the leader asked him to join he gladly accepted after being promised the supplies to make fireworks till his hearts content.

After Ganju came a man by the name of Ishida Uryuu aka "Rihatsu", this guy is also considered a prodigy of sorts. He is an electronic genius and can gather information on just about anything. He joined _JAC _just to get away from his jerk of a father who only wanted to use him to further his company, he doesn't talk about his family much and no one really has any business asking anyway. The man also has a strange sowing hobby.

After that comes Sado Yasutora or Chad as he is normally called, his code-name is " Daidarabocchi", he took after his grandfather and became a professional boxer but after a talk with his grandfather and his grandfather's sudden passing, he decided he wanted to defend the people who were weaker than him and thus joined _JAC_ along with the next member.

Then, there was Kurosaki, Ichigo aka " Jishin" which also happens to be very close to his father's name, the man who was Toushiro's complete opposite and constantly drove him insane to no end. He and Chad along with his sister Karin aka " Torikkusutaa" joined _JAC _together in order to protect those precious to them.

At first Toushiro wondered how Ichigo could ever be an assassin in the first place with that bright orange hair of his, but after being saddled as his partner time and time again and realizing he had the perseverance of something inhuman, Toushiro began to accept Ichigo. Not to mention that his sister Karin was not half bad when it came to infiltration and seduction, not that her older brother liked her going on those kinds of missions, but being in _JAC_ it was her job.

And finally there was the mansion's butler, Yamada, Hanatarou aka " Kamoku". He's a young kid who probably had bad home life, he doesn't speak a lot and he does anything anyone tells him to, the kid practically lives to serve and he is extremely loyal to _JAC. _He is the best butler possible as he is kind and able to blend in almost anywhere making him the perfect choice for some missions. He also is very kind-hearted and has a lot of talent in the medical arts and knows a surprising amount of different languages.

In a nut shell, that was his team and unlike each of them he didn't know why he even joined JAC or maybe he just didn't want anyone to know why.

At last he reached the end of the hall, a large wooden door the only thing now stopping him from entering the room beyond. He stopped, anticipating his mission for the day, until the knob was turned and he entered the room.

Inside " Gungaku" was sitting at his large desk, his hand under his chin and his typical smile on his face. He was also wearing his white beach hat with green stripes streaking down that covered his eyes from anyone's view, it was rare for him to ever take it off.

" Ah, you're here Shinjitsu, bright and early as usual I see."

" Hn."

" I know you want to know your mission but I'm afraid I can't tell you until your partner arrives. And you know he's normally late."

" _Oh please anyone but him......"_

A knock at the door resounded throughout the room as a bright flash of orange hair burst into the room followed by a rush of black. A loud crash was heard as Toushiro watched the two figures fall to the ground and then bolt to attention.

" You see Bro?! I told you he's always early! That's why I told you two hours ago to get your butt out of bed!" Torikkusutaa yelled pointing at her elder brother.

" Yeah, yeah Karin I get it. Do you have to go and rub it in?"

" Yes! It's what you get for being late and making Toushiro wait." Karin answered crossing her arms.

" Fine. So Toushiro, you ready to do this thing?"

" It's Shinjitsu to you Kurosaki. Now hurry up so we can get our mission."

" Who are you supposed to be? My father?" Jishin aka Ichigo answered sarcastically.

" Compared to your maturity level I could be."

" Why you......!"

" Alright you two that's enough." Urahara replied straightening up in his chair, a sign that he was ready to give them their mission. " You may leave now Torikkusutaa, and thank you for bringing your brother here."

" No prob. Good luck Bro. See ya later Toushiro."

" Hn." was the only reply she received from the white haired teen. With that the door shut and Toushiro's problem officially began.

" Alright you two listen up." Urahara began placing his chin on top of his folded hands. " Here is your mission." He tossed them a thin folder which Toushiro caught easily, he then proceeded to open it and read it's content.

_Name: Hinamori, Momo_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: June 3rd_

_Height: 5'0"_

_Weight: 86 lbs._

_Occupation: Collage student at Seireitei University_

_Astrology sign: Gemini_

_Blood type: O_

" That's not very much to go on." Ichigo stated leaning over Toushiro's shoulder gazing at the information and then at the photo of the dark brown haired girl. " Isn't there anymore information?"

" I'm afraid not Ichigo, she's a fairly new student so I'm sure there will be more in time." Urahara answered. " So Shinjitsu, what do you think?"

" Grade?"

" Sophomore."

" Academic level?"

" Mostly A's and one B."

" B in?"

" Math."

" Relatives?"

" Not close."

" Boyfriend?"

" No."

" Friends?"

" Kuchiki, Rukia, Matsumoto, Rangiku, Abarai, Renji, Kira, Izuru. All their information will be given to you once you accept the mission and confirm your location."

" Special talents?"

" None known."

" And popularity status?"

" Big fat zero."

" Wait you mean she's not even popular?! She sure has a lot of friends though!" Ichigo interrupted snatching the file from Toushiro and then plopping himself down in one of the nice soft chairs in front of Urahara's desk. " What is our mission anyway? Why is she so special?"

" I agree. Unless there is some ulterior motive to this mission, I shall decline. I refuse to babysit a teenage girl." Toushiro replied dropping the paper back onto the desk in front of him. " If you'll excuse me...."

" Not so fast Shinjitsu." Urahara intervened. " At least stay and listen to what your mission would be. I think you'll find it a lot more difficult than simply " babysitting", besides I think this will be a very good opportunity for you to experience life as a _normal_ teenager."

" Hn." Toushiro grumbled taking a seat once again with Ichigo following right behind him. " Then what's the mission? You're going to make us do it whether we want to or not right?"

" Very perceptive Shinjitsu, and yes that is exactly what I am going to do." Urahara replied smiling.

" Wait if that's true then what's the point of this meeting and asking us if we wanted to?!" Ichigo yelled. " You make no sense Gungaku!"

" On the contrary, the fact that I do not make sense is precisely why I make sense in the first place."

" Huh?"

" Never mind Ichigo. Now on to your mission." Gungaku said straiting up a little. " Hinamori, Momo, as you can see she is not the most gorgeous apple on the tree nor the most sought after but we have reason to believe that _JEM _wants to recruit her, for what exactly we do not know."

" Your mission, Shinjitsu, Jishin, is not to eliminate her but to make sure _JEM _does not recruit her by protecting, observing, and getting close to her before they get a chance to while gathering information on her so our records can be more accurate, got it?"

" Yeah got it, but why did you have to put me on a team with _him_?" Ichigo asked pointing an accusing finger at Toushiro.

" Because Ichigo, Shinjitsu is not exactly the most social person in the world while you are his complete opposite. For this mission we will need intelligence as well as social skills, thus you two are perfect. Besides, you get to meet some lovely girls, you're the last one I thought would be complaining."

" Whatever. When do we leave?"

" In one hour, you are dismissed." Urahara replied.

" Alright." With that Ichigo left to pack with Toushiro following right behind him.

" Good luck Shinjitsu, you'll need it this time."

" Hn, it's only another mission."

Or so he thought.......

* * *

**~ Shinjitsu Shiro ~**

* * *

**Seireitei University: One Day Later**

" Momo! Hurry it up! It's the first day of school and we're going to be late for Ishida-sensei's class!"

" I know, I know! I'm running!" Momo said racing to her friends side. " You know Rukia if you have to blame someone blame Tobiume! She's the one who kept me up all night!"

" Are you always going to blame your poor husky for everything? You can't blame your dog for you sleeping in constantly you know."

" I know but still......"

" But nothing, here it's our class schedule, this way you'll know what teachers we have for all seven periods." Rukia said handing Momo a small sheet of paper.

**Seireitei University Class Schedule:**

Headmaster: Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni

_1st Period: Science_

_Teacher: Ishida, Ryuuken_

_2nd Period: Math_

_Teacher: Ishida, Ryuuken_

_3rd Period: Physical Education_

_Teacher: Tsukabishi, Tessai_

_4__th__ Period: Health_

_Teacher: Retsu, Unohana_

_5__th__ Period: History_

_Teacher: Ishida, Souken_

_6__th__ period: LPEC_

_Teacher: Ise, Nanao_

_7__th__ Period: Study Hall_

_Teacher: Kurotsuchi, Nemu_

" Aw! We have Ishida Ryuuken-sensei twice! He hates me!" Momo whined pointing at said teacher's name. " I can never please the man!"

" He does not hate you." Rukia answered. " You're just not his favorite person in the universe."

" You know your only proving my point right?"

" Whatever come on!" Rukia said as she dashed away leaving Momo in her dust.

Momo attempted to dash as well only to drop her books on the floor in her haste. She stooped down and began to pick them up when suddenly she heard a cold voice from behind her that made her freeze where she was.

" Are you going to crouch there all day or am I going to have to kick you out of my way?" the voice snapped as Momo gazed over her shoulder. Momo gasped when she saw him, his turquoise eyes, his figure, and most of all his snow white hair, he was gorgeous.

" _If he worked on his attitude a little he'd be the perfect guy."_ she thought to herself as she continued to stare at him. _" Not that I'll ever tell him that."_

" Well, are you going to move or what?" he snapped again.

" For your information, I was just about to move thank you! And haven't you ever heard of manners? Because you could sure use some bud, let me tell you what!" Momo said back frowning. " If you want to move go ahead and kick me away I don't care, I'm used to it anyway, but you'll only be proving my point!"

She didn't know it but Toushiro was completely taken back. This was the first time someone, girl or not, dared to talk back to him when he told them to do something and on top of that she didn't automatically sigh and swoon at the sight of him like the other girls did, only a faint gasp came out of her mouth.

He just stood there and watched as she went back to picking up her mountain of books that she obviously couldn't carry by herself. " What's your name?"

" Why do you want to know?" she snapped. " So you can take your revenge later?"

" Just answer the question."

" Hinamori, Momo."

" _So this is the girl huh? Alright let's just get this over with, the only reason I'm being rude in the first place is because I'm ticked and I have to play baby-sitter. But that is no excuse, I am a gentleman and I will act as such from now on."_

With that thought in mind Toushiro stooped down beside her and picked up the last five books in her pile, he then stood up and offered her a hand only to receive a surprised stare in return.

" _What's with this guy? Is he bipolar or something? Being all nice all of a sudden...."_

She took his hand and he pulled her up then he began to walk on ahead, she followed right behind until finally catching up to walk by his side. He looked like he was about about to say something so she waited before she asked his name.

" What class do you have?"

" Science."

" Perfect, we're in the same grade so we might as well go together, there's no way you can carry all these books yourself anyway." Toushiro said walking. " Please forgive my earlier behavior, today is not exactly my day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but just so you know I am normally a gentlemen and I **do **have manners."

" I can see that now , you are forgiven." Momo said kindly. " So what's your name?"

" Hitsugaya, Toushiro." Toushiro answered as they reached the classroom door and slid it open. The two stepped inside and Momo showed Toushiro where he would be sitting which happened to be diagonal from where she was. He set her books on her desk and took his seat after the teacher introduced him and Ichigo.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Toushiro was just about to finish picking up his papers and placing them in his bag when she asked him to walk with her to third period, physical education. He agreed and two walked together earning looks from the other students and snickers from Momo's friends and Ichigo who they passed on their way.

" Hey Toushiro! Looks like you got a girl already huh?!" Ichigo called mocking him and unknowingly making Momo blush.

" Shut it Kurosaki!" Toushiro hissed as they began to walk faster. Momo, obviously embarrassed, was now walking in front of him in a quick pace not noticing the sheet of paper that fell out of her Math book.

But observant Turquoise eyes couldn't miss it.

Toushiro bent down and opened the note, his eyes going wide when he read it. Not wanting to give himself away he re-folded it and gave it back to Momo once he caught up. She smiled and thanked him and then took it back placing it in her pocket.

" Thanks again, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said as they continued walking.

Toushiro was so shocked at the term of familiarity that for a moment the note was pushed from his mind and he wanted to smile. But one never came and the memory of the note's words flooded back into his mind. Surprisingly Toushiro found himself slightly hoping the note was wrong and that there was just some mistake but until the mystery was solved he would never know.

Momo,

At third period we strike, we have to bring them down at all cost.

" G"

" _Who are you really......Hinamori, Momo?"_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you liked it and sorry again for the wait! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY NEEDS IT!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, in case you need a little help with the alias' Here's a list of them along with the people and translations:**

**Members of JAC:**

**Toushiro: " Shinjitsu" or " Truth"**

**Ichigo: " Jishin" or " Confidence"**

**Urahara: " Gungaku" or " Strategy"**

**Karin: " Torikkusutaa" or " Trickster"**

**Ganju:" Shouri" or " Victory"**

**Uryuu: " Rihatsu" or " Intelligence"**

**Sado/Chad: "Daidarabocchi" or " Giant"**

**Hanatarou: " Kamoku" or " Mouse"**

* * *

**Preview:**

" Hinamori, Momo. This girl baffles me, she makes me want to, dare I say it, be _nice_. She's so clumsy and she can't do Math worth crap and yet she never stops surprising me. Now we have gym class and according to the note she is going to strike here. Has _JEM_ already gotten to her or is there something else going on? No matter what I am going to find out exactly what's going on here and if I have to let her stay the night in my apartment then fine.....wait ....what?!!!!!"

Next Time: False Alarm.

**Long Live Hitsuhina!!!!!!!! ^^**


	3. Stage Two: False Alarm

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to " Shinjitsu Shiro" stage two: False alarm. This is the second update in my KKAAMMSS story showdown! I hope you all enjoy this and I'm trying my best in ALL the updates! Thank you and please review, this story needs it! Thanks and don't forget to read the preview!**

**PS. Thoughts, written letters, and whispers are italicized and I do not own BLEACH, only this fanfiction. Thanks!**

* * *

" And chance that held them together..." ~ Kazeek

* * *

Physical education, at last. That was the only sentence running through Toushiro's mind all through second period. How could he possibly concentrate when his assigned mission may already be in jeopardy! And on top of that, his own target seems to be growing on him.

This cannot be good.

To think one small letter could disrupt so much in so little time. Toushiro sat there running over the letter again and again in his mind, trying, hoping, that maybe he misunderstood something.

_" Momo,_

_At third period we strike, we have to bring them down at all cost._

" _G"_

No, there's no way he could mistake something that direct. Furthermore who was this "G" person? A classmate perhaps? Or maybe a family member? Either way, the mystery of the letter needed to be solved and soon.

_" Has JEM Already gotten to her?"_

" Hitsugaya-kun? Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun are you listening?" came a voice from what seemed like nowhere. Momo was standing in front of him waving her hand in front of his face as he continued to stare into nothingness. That is until she finally broke through his trance causing him to suddenly spring up and stand ready for action at any given time.

" Y-yes ma'am! What do you need?" he blurted out suddenly in a slightly out of character tone.

" Sheesh, didn't you hear me? The bell rang, it's time for PE!" Momo said placing her hands on her hips and pouting at him.

" F-forgive me Hinamori-san, it will not happen again." Toushiro replied regaining his composure.

" It's okay Hitsugaya-kun, and you know you can call me Momo right?"

" Yes, but for the time being I prefer to call you Hinamori-san, is that not alright with you?" Toushiro asked politely. " That's what everyone else calls you, besides your friends that is."

" It's fine, I guess..." Momo said looking a little dejected. " In any case we'd better go now Hitsugaya-kun."

" You're right, let's go then, Hinamori-san." and with that the two left the classroom and headed for the gym.

The gym was an impressive sight to behold when Toushiro entered it. It was made almost entirely out of the finest wood around and was colored with bright black paint outlined with white on the edge of the bleachers and other various decorative places, not to mention that the lights used to light it were " Phase Lights" a new brand of light produced by a company run by the Shiba family. Apparently Ganju and his sister dabbled in other area's besides fireworks.

These new " Phase Lights" were able to switch from regular lights to the best black lights money could by with the press of a button. And finally, in the middle of the gym laid it's crowning jewel, the symbol of the college's sport's teams: The Seireitei Shinigami.

The symbol consisted of a strange looking white skull with several white blade-looking shapes behind it appearing to form wings. It was then surrounded by a ring of thirteen different symbols all in white, each with the Japanese numbers one through thirteen under them.

" This sure is an intricate symbol for a mere college, what is the meaning behind them?" Toushiro asked as he noticed Momo come up from behind him.

" You mean the ring of thirteen symbols?" Momo asked sweetly.

" I do."

" Our college kinda has a reputation because of all the sports we have available to the students. The thirteen symbols represent each sport or activity and the numbers under them represent the group or "squad" as we call them here, you would be in if you joined them.

" Interesting, so what sports are available?" Toushiro asked slightly curious.

" Squad One is Fencing, Squad two is Gymnastics, Squad three is Badminton, Squad four is Yoga, Squad five is Tennis, Squad six is Archery, Squad seven is American Football, Squad eight is Croquet, Squad nine is Kendo, Squad ten is Soccer, Squad eleven is Wrestling and Boxing, Squad twelve is Track and Field, and Squad thirteen is Basketball."

" There's so many, no wonder this college has such a reputation for sports." Toushiro commented as Momo stopped to take a breath, his icy facade still in it's usual place.

" Yeah, I know it was really hard for me to choose one!"

" You're in a squad?"

" Yep!"

" Which one?"

" Squad five: Tennis."

Toushiro only gazed at her, slightly surprised at her sports preference. He would have thought her to be in squad twelve, Track and Field. Not that Tennis was a bad sport for her but he found himself slightly worried about her injuring herself or being injured by someone...

" _What is this strange emotion?"_

Suddenly a whistle screeched loud and clear throughout the gym, summoning everyone to the bleachers for counting and what- not. Momo scampered over to her friend Rukia Kuchiki and patted the spot on the other side of her while motioning to Toushiro, who then, reluctantly for fear of being teased relentlessly by Ichigo, took his seat.

" Alright class!" the teacher boomed. " My name is Tsukabishi, Tessai, and I will be your PE instructor this year! So let's all do our best and show some energy alright?" he hollered energetically.

" Yes sir! Tessai-sensei!" the class shouted back in unison.

"Good! Now, we will begin with a time-honored favorite. The grueling, tragic, hardcore, vile, and tremendously humorous-yet scary event that everyone here knows and loves: Dodge ball." the teacher stated ominously, the light gleaming from his glasses.

As the class cheered happily and began to stand from their seats, out of the corner of his eye Toushiro noticed Momo reading another small sheet of paper. Once finished, she placed it casually behind her and followed the others onto the court.

" _What? How could she have gotten another note so soon? I was watching the Kuchiki girl closely and she didn't make any suspicious moves. Strange. From now on I am officially going to not let Momo Hinamori out of my sight, no matter the cost of doing so."_

That being said Toushiro quickly grabbed the note and read it's contents:

_Momo,_

_The time to attack is now, failure is not an option, you know what to do._

"_G"_

Who was this "G" person?

Toushiro thought he was going to go crazy racking his brain over the possible names of classmates that were close to Momo. He found none.

Setting the note back where Momo had placed it earlier, he stood and joined the rest of the class in the center of the gym, his eyes zeroed in on Momo and all her friends. They were then placed into two teams, the blue team consisting of: Himself, Momo, Ichigo, and Rukia, and the red team consisting of: Rangiku, Renji, Kira, and a slightly creepy kid named Mayuri who also seemed to be friends with Momo somehow.

" Let the game begin! And no dirty tricks or else got it?" the teacher boomed as the whistle sounded. " Begin!"

The gym suddenly became a frenzy as every student scrambled for a ball, the smacks and thuds of the rough balls meeting bare flesh resounded instantly around the walls. Students from both sides were falling left and right until, at last, there were only eight left.

As if they had rehearsed it beforehand, the two sides matched themselves up with a particular person, silently agreeing not to touch another person's prey. They just stood there, frozen, gazing into the other one's eyes, waiting patiently for the chance to strike.

The rest of the students waited in silent anticipation for the final battle to begin, looking intently at the pairs of opponents:

Ichigo vs. Renji

Rukia vs. Rangiku

Momo vs. Mayuri

Toushiro vs. Kira

Ichigo began the spree as expected, he and Renji charging directly at each other, dodge balls in hand, ready to pummel the other into the ground. This strategy automatically led to them both getting socked in the last placed a guy wants or needs to be socked in.

" You idiot! What did you do that for?" Ichigo shouted at Renji. " You know how sensitive that place is! Unless you're a girl in disguise that is!"

" What was that you jerk?" Renji bellowed back. " If anyone's a girl here that'd be you and I swear, if you even think about messing with me I'll punch you so hard your descendants will cringe at the mention of it!"

" Why you...!" Ichigo stood once again to make a move, only to have the teacher remove them both from the court and from the game.

Rukia and Rangiku followed next, seeming to follow the new trend Ichigo had started but not so immaturely. They had both began to sprint around the gym only to have the big chested Rangiku trip right into Rukia runway when her big chest happened to fly right into her face, in turn causing Rukia to fall right over her, knocking them both out of the game.

And then, there were four.

First there was a heated battle of back and forth between the two sides that lasted about ten minutes, neither sides willing to admit defeat, but neither acknowledging their possible victory. It seemed as if the duel would never end until, suddenly, the tables turned upside down.

Toushiro had finally managed to corner Mayuri and was about to deliver the finishing blow, when Kira suddenly kicked a ball over to Mayuri.

It all went downhill from there.

Mayuri quickly grabbed the ball and threw it with all his might at Toushiro, who then, completely on instinct, dodged with ease causing the ball to head straight for Momo's face along with the ball Kira had thrown a split second earlier, the girl in question having no time to dodge either.

Without thinking Toushiro sprinted toward said girl, using his own body as a shield, earning himself two direct and extremely hard bashes to the face and sending him harshly to the ground with a sickening thud.

Momo, in a sudden fit of rage literally flipped into the air with two dodge balls and simultaneously smacked Kira and Mayuri in the shoulder with them before landing behind Toushiro like nothing ever happened.

The room remained quiet for several seconds, each person taking in the sight that happened before them until one cry sliced through the silence.

" Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toushiro sat up, his hands covering his face, as Momo crouched down to help him and Kira along with Mayuri rushed over to lend their aid after picking themselves up from Momo's attack.

" Forgive us Hitsugaya-san!" Kira pleaded. " We didn't mean to hit you, much less throw that hard."

" It's fine." Toushiro replied calmly. The teacher came over and asked Toushiro to remove his hand so he could examine his wound, Toushiro did as he was told. Everyone starred in amazement as thick red blood dripped down the prodigy's face as Toushiro starred off into the distance not caring in the least when the blood dripped down and over his eye.

" That doesn't look good." the teacher said calmly. " You better go to the nurse's office Hitsugaya-kun, I'll tell your teachers why you'll be late."

Toushiro nodded in understanding and then silently stood and left with his hand covering his face., not once looking back.

* * *

**After School:**

Momo felt terrible. Sure he was the one that decided to get in the way of the attack and she really didn't do anything except wait to be hit, but somehow she still felt responsible, somehow she felt..._guilty._

Momo continued to think this way until Rukia pulled her out of her sudden trance and invited her to sit with her on the park bench that was on their way home from school. Although the two looked like they were about to have a pleasant conversation, Momo knew what was coming next.

" You really messed up today, you know that right?"

" Yeah, I know."

" What were you thinking Momo? You totally went berserk over some guy that you hardly know getting hit with a couple dodge balls! It isn't like you to get worked up like that."

" I know, I don't know what came over me. I saw him get hurt and then it just happened."

" Kira and Mayuri are our friends! And you are in charge of our current mission! Or have you forgotten so soon how valuable you are to _JEM_?" Rukia asked eying her.

" No, of course not!" Momo protested.

" Good, because we need to figure out what _JAC _is up to, not to mention figure out who this " Shinjitsu" person is. He's supposed to be the top agent except for the leader, and we need our top agent, aka you, to be at your best and not worried over some guy got it?"

" Yeah, I got it, but I still feel bad."

" Well if it bugs you that much, go to his house and see how he's doing. He only lives like three blocks away from you ya know." Rukia said grinning.

" Do what? I can't possibly do something like that! Besides the weather forecast said to expect thunder and lightning tonight."

" Excuses, excuses..."

" They are not excuses! And how do you know where he lives anyway?"

" I had Mayuri do a little research. He is the technical whiz in _JEM _you know. Anyway, Hitsugaya-san apparently lives in that old mansion four blocks away from you. It used to be abandoned so I'm kinda surprised that he'd want to live in a place like that but I don't really know that much about the guy either. You're his girlfriend so it's only right for you to know where he lives."

" I am not his girlfriend!"

" Whatever you say Momo, whatever you say. But you better go anyway or you'll have a guilt trip all weekend." Rukia answered. " Now hurry and go!"

And with that the two said goodbye and Momo set off on her totally awkward mission.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Mansion: Thirty Minuets later.**

Ding dong.

The doorbell rang and Toushiro calmly got up to answer it wondering who on earth would want to visit him. Fortunately, this mansion was owned by his family and therefore contained no evidence whatsoever of his life as an agent. Except, of course, his mission clothes which he hid very well.

He opened the door to find none other than Momo Hinamori. She held a first-aid kit in her hands and smiled brightly upon seeing his face. Toushiro didn't know what emotion he was feeling when she did that but he did know it wasn't an unpleasant one. Beside him stood a dazzling white wolf with aquamarine eyes named Hyourinmaru, Toushiro's most loyal companion. The canine eyed her carefully and growled a little before gazing at his master, and then, upon seeing him nod, moved aside to let the girl in.

" Please come in, Hinamori-san." Toushiro said trying to sound more like a normal teenager than an agent. " Would you like anything?"

" No, I'm fine. Thank you anyway Hitsugaya-kun." Momo replied still awestruck at the sheer size and layout of the house. She was standing in the entrance way on top of a blue velvet carpet that led to two stairways that connected at the top and led to the many rooms and wings above. The kitchen appeared to be behind the wooden door to her left as it was slightly open revealing what could be considered a culinary heaven inside.

To her right was a matching wooden door that she guessed contained the living room and entertainment center considering she thought she could see what looked to be speakers on the walls. And finally in the center was the grand ball room, decorated in brilliant white and gold and lined with garments and paintings that only added to it's glory. Momo truly felt as if she were in a fairytale land with everything she could possibly want.

" You're dog is absolutely beautiful Hitsugaya-kun, what's his name?"

" Hyourinmaru."

" Pleased to meet you, Hyourinmaru. My name is Momo Hinamori." Momo said kindly as the dog nodded in acknowledgment. " What kind of dog is he Hitsugaya-kun?"

" Hyourinmaru is a wolf."

" I-I see..." Momo answered slightly stunned. " I'll have to let him meet Tobiume sometime."

" Tobiume?"

" She's my husky." Momo replied kindly. " And I'm sure the two of them would get along fine."

" Is that so? I suppose a meeting must be arranged soon then." Toushiro said politely.

" Yes, very soon indeed."

The two stood quietly for a moment as Momo continued to take in the sight of the house and it's content. Her eyes twinkling with wonder and excitement.

" Would you care to have a seat Hinamori-san?" Toushiro asked in his usual stoic voice as he gestured to the living room. They sat down quietly until Toushiro broke the silence.

" Why are you here?"

" I just felt bad about what happened today and I would have had a guilt trip all weekend if I didn't do anything so I came to see if you were alright." Momo answered feeling a little nervous.

" It was my own fault you know, I was careless."

" That may be, but you got hurt because you protected me."

" Any gentlemen would have done the same."

" No, _any_ gentlemen wouldn't have done the same."

" What makes you so sure?" Toushiro questioned curiously.

" Because I know what a gentlemen is and you're very different from all of them. You have something special about you that cannot be taught, copied, or taken away. It's captivating, mysterious, and intriguing and that is what makes it so astounding and unique." Momo answered gazing at her lap not realizing that she had just said all her thoughts out loud.

Toushiro was shocked. Never in his life had someone given him a compliment like that. He didn't know what to say. This girl was definitely different than all the others he had met before, she was unique. She didn't flirt with him or faint upon seeing him or even attempt to seduce him. She was just being herself and maybe that simple quality was why he was finding himself so drawn to her, maybe that was one of the qualities that made her seem so out of his reach, so fragile, so beautiful and most of all...so _special_.

" You have it too." Toushiro finally said out of the blue, his hair covering his eyes so Momo couldn't see his expression when she looked at him.

" What?"

" You have something that makes you special too. Something so fragile yet unbreakable, so hard to explain yet easy to notice, something that cannot be bought, sold or stolen and something so beautiful it brightens the darkest of days." Toushiro replied, realizing that was totally intensional and out of character for a stoic and calm person like himself.

Now it was Momo's turn to be speechless. Who was this person sitting before her? He didn't seem anything like the boy she met that day in the hall when she thought a change of attitude would make him the perfect guy, no, the boy sitting before her **was **her perfect guy. He had just given her the most beautiful compliment she had ever received.

" I'm sorry." Toushiro said suddenly.

" For what?"

" Ruining your dodge ball game. You were probably looking forward to winning."

" No, you didn't ruin anything Hitsugaya-kun! Nothing at all! My friend had a plan to win so she kept passing me notes reminding me to keep to the plan, but things didn't go as planed anyway. Besides...it's my fault you got hurt." Momo answered looking at him seriously.

" _I see! So that's all the note was! A plan of attack for the dodge ball game! Kuchiki must have known the teacher was going to suggest it!"_

" I-I see...but it still was my own fault." Toushiro replied coming out of his thoughts. All was silent for a while until the sound of a grandfather clock rang aloud throughout the mansion, causing Momo to gasp at the time.

" Sorry Hitsugaya-kun but I better get home now!" Momo said dashing toward the front door as thunder resounded in the heavens and lightning flashed. Just as she opened the door lightning flashed closer and the shock caused Momo to fly backward straight into Toushiro's arms.

" It's too dangerous for you to walk back home, even if you do live close. You may stay here for the night and leave for school with me tomorrow." he stated seriously.

" I-I couldn't possibly! I have no clothes!"

" You can borrow some of mine."

" We'll be late for class!"

" I always arrive two hours early."

" I need time to prepare myself!"

" The bathroom upstairs should have everything you need."

"I'd be intruding and people would get the wrong idea!"

" I invited you and it's nobody else's business what goes on in my home. I refuse to allow a girl such as yourself to wander home in a thunderstorm!" He said pointing commandingly toward the stairs. Momo gave in, he had one this battle.

Toushiro led her up the stairs of the large mansion, taking the time to show her around along the way and making sure she knew where everything she would need was. Momo still couldn't believe how different he was from when he was at school. He was still stoic, elite, and constantly on top of everything as usual but for some reason he seemed gentler when he was with her.

Finally they reached what was to be her room and Toushiro showed her in. Momo gasped, the room was gorgeous. There was a large queen-sized bed with a dark brown cover and beige sheets, complete with large matching feather pillows. The walls were decorated with pictures of beautiful sunsets and sandy beaches, not to mention radiant seashells and knickknacks that seemed to amplify each painting's beauty.

" Who in the world painted these? They're beautiful!" Momo said in complete wonder.

" I did." Toushiro answered naturally as Momo's head whipped around to stare at him in amazement. " They're nothing special though, it's just a hobby of mine. Every room in the house has different works of mine."

" How can you say that? They are wonderful!" Momo answered defiantly as the lightning and thunder continued their heavenly duel behind her. Toushiro never answered and soon the two bid each other goodnight and retired to bed.

Momo snuggled down into the covers and was surprised to find how at home she felt in them. As she laid her head down on the pillows, she thought of her day or afternoon, with Toushiro and she found herself wanting to know more about him. She continued to think about it until the loud clash of thunder and bright flash of lightning forced her to hide under the covers.

She hated thunderstorms.

Twenty minutes passed as Momo whimpered under the covers, too afraid to sleep. Little did she know that Toushiro could hear her cries from his room which was conveniently the next room over. He sighed warily and sat up gazing at his bed, his large blue velvet chair that Hyourinmaru currently slept under on his own bed, and then at his door. Then, with his resolve in place, he headed for his door but stopped before he turned the knob, thinking.

" _What am I doing? I am an elite teenage assassin and I am about to go comfort a girl? Somethings got to be wrong with me, whenever I'm around her I am totally out of character! Not to mention the fact that once I do this she'll probably brand me as a pervert and blab about it to the whole college! And that will only jeopardize my mission maybe I really shouldn't do this..."_

Toushiro turned to return to his bed deciding not to risk it until he heard a pitiful whimper from the room next door and the sound of light sobs and sniffles.

That did it. He couldn't stand to hear that and he didn't even know why that was, normally he wouldn't even care, but she, she was different. Turning the knob of the door and approaching the room Toushiro knocked on the door and proceeded to enter upon Momo's permission. He found her cowering under the covers with tears lining her eyes and a very embarrassed look on her face so he sat down next to her and began to explain his plan.

" You know," he began calmly. " If you want to you can sleep in my bed. I know it sounds strange but I know your afraid and sometimes doing things like that helps. I wouldn't sleep with you of course, I would sleep in here or on my blue velvet chair in my room, whichever you prefer."

" T-thank...y-you but..."

" It really is no problem and no one at school has to know. I certainly will not tell them."

" Are you positive?"

" Absolutely."

" Alright Hitsugaya-kun, thank you but you at least need to sleep in your chair. I don't really believe you when you say you'll sleep in this bed while I'm in yours. You are more of the type to take the couch or the floor after giving your bed to someone."

" You have a point. Alright, I'll do as you wish. And this way perhaps you won't be scared?"

" I know I won't." and with that the two got up and headed for Toushiro's bedroom where Momo reluctantly climbed under the covers and Toushiro snuggled down in his chair above his loyal companion.

As she lay there surrounded by warmth and the scent of pine, Momo felt truly wanted, truly comfortable, truly at ease but most of all for the first time ever, Momo Hinamori truly and genuinely felt safe. At last chocolate and turquoise orbs shut, each content with the others presence. That night Momo Hinamori and Hitsugaya Toushiro's destiny's intertwined for life.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! I tried really hard on this so I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA! ^^**

* * *

**Preview:**

A dark shadow lurks in the night determined to dominate it's every being. The two young souls entangled in it's foul grip now feel the sting of it's unrighteous hold. As two friends strive for unity and two organizations strive for answers, one malevolent figure grins silently in the darkness. The time for treaties has come to an end.

Next time on " Shinjitsu Shiro":

Darkness wakes.


	4. Stage Three: Darkness Wakes

**A/N: Yo people! This is the fourth update in my KKAAMMSS story showdown! Once again sorry for the late update due to my computer crashing and THANK YOU so much for sticking with me and for all your glorious reviews! I'm surprised my new story is already THIS popular and I hope it stays that way and the reviews continue to grow! Anyway, thank you all my loyal fans and please continue to stay with me! I did my best on ALL the updates and I hope you enjoy them! Thanks!**

**PS. Thoughts, written letters and whispers are italicized. I do not own BLEACH, I own only my plot line, this fanfiction, and my OC characters, quotes and creations.

* * *

**

" Fate to lead and guide them through..." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" Hinamori-san, Hinamori-san it's time to wake up." Toushiro spoke calmly as he crouched over her, moving her ever so slightly.

The sun shone through the windows warmly caressing Momo's face, awakening her from her slumber as dark brown met turquoise in a strange yet beautiful clash of color. Squeaking in surprise Momo lept from the bed in one quick fluid motion, causing Toushiro to hurtle backwards in shock.

" Gomenasai! Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo gasped helping him up and quickly scanning him over for any injuries she may have caused. She bowed her head in embarrassment not daring to look at his face.

" It's fine Hinamori-san, please raise your head." Toushiro answered after shaking himself off and making sure he didn't break anything in the room. " It was my own carelessness that startled you, the fault is mine alone."

Momo watched as Toushiro turned his head towards the door and gave a small whistle, with Hyourinmaru appearing shortly after. Momo never even noticed the wolf had left the room, much less had the ability to pick up the sound of such a quiet whistle.

The canine appeared gracefully before Toushiro and bowed before him in a respectful and acknowledging manner, clearly the creature knew who his master was and had a great respect for him at that. Momo had never seen such a devoted animal, and her husky, Tobiume, was pretty dang devoted!

" Hyourinmaru, please show Hinamori-san to the bathroom and then down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast." Toushiro then directed his attention to Momo. " There are some clothes in the top drawer my dresser to your right that you may borrow today until you are able to obtain your own. Have Hyourinmaru seek me out if you need anything more than what is already in the bathroom, and your breakfast will be ready and waiting by the time you come down."

Momo nodded in amazement unable to speak as Toushiro left the room without another word, only stopping slightly to give Hyourinmaru a grateful pet before rounding the corner and going who knows where in the large mansion.

Bringing herself back to reality, Momo followed Hyourinmaru down the hall and around a few corners until she found herself inside a large bathroom. The bathroom was painted in a bright light blue paint with dark blue tile on the floor and dark blue towels on shiny silver racks. The shower was silver as well and the sink and toilet were a glowing porcelain white. Momo was in awe.

" This place is amazing..." Momo whispered to herself. She then felt a tug on her shirt sleeve and saw Hyourinmaru holding a white basket with some clothes in it for her. The dog must have gone to get them when she was admiring the bathroom.

" Arigato, Hyourinmaru!" Momo said bending down and ruffling the fur between the canine's ears. Hyourinmaru growled slightly, warning Momo that he did not like to be touched by anyone other than his master. The wolf was...fond of the girl you could say, but he was not yet ready to trust her entirely, not only for his master's sake but for his own as well.

" Gomenasai Hyourinmaru," Momo said quickly removing her hand. " I guess Hitsugaya-kun is the only one who can pet you huh?"

Hyourinmaru nodded in response and felt slightly guilty upon seeing her sad smile. He looked away from her with his ears down momentarily before setting them upright in a flash so Momo didn't notice. He looked at her again and quickly moved over to slightly lick the girl's hand, hoping she would understand his silent message.

Momo's smile gradually became less sad and she rose to her feet once more, taking the basket with her.

" I understand Hyourinmaru, I guess I just have to earn your trust like I need to earn Hitsugaya-kun's. That's only fair after all, you need to protect your master no matter what! Maybe someday, if I ever earn your master's trust, then you'll be able to trust me too." Momo answered sweetly turning to remove her clothes.

Hyourinmaru hastily turned away from the female and faced the wall out of respect for her privacy. Momo giggled at the sight and Hyourinmaru growled silently to himself not wanting to upset her again. After thanking the creature for his astounding manners, Momo hopped into the shower and washed herself thoroughly.

Ten minutes later Momo was out of the shower and dressed. She didn't have any problems except finding a brush with which she could comb her hair. At the risk of being stupid, Momo gazed pleadingly at Hyourinmaru, who in turn rose up on his hind legs and opened the second drawer to Momo's left, pulling out a pretty beige colored brush with a red cherry blossom design on it and handing it to the girl gently.

" Arigato!" Momo chirped before brushing her hair and dashing out of the bathroom, only to stop abruptly with Hyourinmaru behind her. " Uh...I think you should lead the way, hehehe."

Hyourinmaru rolled his eyes and quickly led her toward the kitchen and into the presence of his awaiting master.

Once the two arrived down stairs, Hyourinmaru led Momo to her seat and then walked over to his own food. Momo gazed at her plate to see a delicious-looking three egg omelet with ham and peppers inside, two perfectly cooked strips of bacon, and a plump juicy peach. Above her plate she found several glasses of what looked like orange juice, cranberry juice, green tea, and water.

Momo continued to stare in awe at the spread before her until from out of the corner of her eye did she see Toushiro round the corner and approach his own breakfast sitting on the table. He sat down across from her and paused slightly noticing her hesitation in eating the food.

" Good morning Hitsugaya-kun." Momo spoke kindly before Toushiro had the chance to ask what was keeping her from devouring her morning meal. " Thank you for everything."

" Good morning to you as well Hinamori-san, and you are very welcome. Is there something wrong with your food? I have no problem preparing something else if you would like."

" N-No! The food is wonderful Hitsugaya-kun! It's just, I can't believe you did all this...I would have been fine with just a piece of toast you know."

" Absolutely not!" Toushiro stated firmly, slightly frowning at the girl before him. " You need proper nutrition to stay healthy. Besides, this is almost like what I eat for breakfast every morning so it was no trouble at all."

" If you say so..." Momo trailed off, trying to think of some way to repay him for everything he's done for her.

" I mean it Hinamori-san, it was no trouble at all. So don't you dare try to repay me in any manner." Toushiro said firmly, reading the expression on her face like an open book. _" You're smile is enough already."_

" Alright Hitsugaya-kun, but if you ever need help come to me okay?" Momo answered gazing at Toushiro in all seriousness.

" Agreed."

* * *

**Elsewhere In Karakura Town:**

The streets were calm, perhaps too calm for this time of night and this part of Karakura Town. Hardly a soul wandered the dirty streets of what had become known as the " Crimson Lantern" district, and with good reason too. For the "Crimson" part spoken in the name was not for the roses that had once lined the streets, or for the decorative red signs of many hopeful merchants, neither was it for the lush red lipstick that the brothel women would place on their lips in hopes of catching the eye of a poor young soul with enough money to waste on a night of pleasure and bliss only to be greeted by empty sheets in the morning and a flat wallet as well.

Nay, this district got it's name from something far more foul, something all of mankind is affected by, the crimson of humanity, the crimson of life, the crimson of mortality, and the crimson of death.

Yes, it is indeed, the deep crimson of blood.

For it is the nine Lords of the Ebony Skull who rule these streets of terror and blood. Where the strong survive and the weak wither away and die on a daily basis. Nine divisions ruled by nine ruthless lords, who all abide under one court only when the situations call for it. They are the ones who reign supreme here, they are the ones in complete and utter control.

Darake no Kenpachi- The Pirate of the Bloodstained Hills.

Kinji no Raion- The Lion with the Bloodied Fangs.

Gingitsune- The Fox of the Silver Bullet.

Dokuga- The Claws of Repentance.

Shubashikou- The Wings of Heavenly Judgment.

Bunchou- The Talons of Divine Punishment.

Kitsune no Men- The Golem of the Iron Fist.

Akimekura- The Warrior with the Bloodshot Eyes.

And yet of these eight was none more terrifying than the ninth. For no man had the courage to gaze upon his wretched form and those would had paid dearly for it. Even the eight lords of the other divisions were fearful of him should he happen to cross their path. He truly was fearsome and more ruthless than any of the other lords. The ninth of the Ebony Skull...

Akuma- The Flaming Blade of Hell.

A lone figure stalked through the darkness toward the main headquarters of the Ebony Skull, cloaked and silent. He passed through obstacles and glided through alleyways with ease obviously a gifted escape artist. He came at last, to a large gate of ebony and steel, halting abruptly in his tracks. He knocked, and two glowing eyes peered at him through a small slit. The man outside the gate smirked, he knew what came next.

" Words spoken?"

" Words written."

" An eye?"

" For a tongue."

" While one man goes for riches and women?"

" Their husbands go for a knife and a gun."

The guard paused momentarily in thought before unlocking one of the locks holding the gate together. He returned the keys to his pocket and placed his rifle at his side before turning his gaze back to the man in question. After a long, hard stare the guard sighed.

" You may speak the password." He stated as the man outside nodded and smirked once more, it was good to see how loyal and protective his subordinates were, after all, he would expect no less.

" Crimson blades that had no teacher,"

" Identities hidden without of form or feature,"

" A rabid beast incarnate as man,"

" Joined by blood as one with it's clan,"

" No future is gained, no future is lost,"

" You sold your soul now forfeit the cost,"

" For we know what will happen when we meet our end,"

" Down into the darkest abyss we'll descend,"

" You'll hear a cry of furry and a laugh as we fall,"

" And the last thing we'll see is an ebony skull."

" Welcome sir, you may enter." the guard said removing himself from the outsider's path after opening the ebony colored gate. " Will it be silver or will it be gold?"

" Silver." the man replied.

The guards eyes widened immensely as he quickly handed the man his pass offering a string of apologies as well. He ran to the man's side and bowed politely, his hands continuing to tremble. His eyes perked up slightly at the sound of shoes hitting stone. As the clicking grew more distant, he looked up to see the man walking away down the stone pathway toward the head chamber.

* * *

**Seireitei University:**

" I'm gonna be late!" Momo screeched racing down the hallways at lightning speed, the hall monitor on her heels blowing his whistle fiercely.

" Hinamori! This is the eighth time in two weeks that I've caught you running in the halls!" the hall monitor shouted, his arms flailing in the air to emphasize his frustration.

" Really?" Momo asked a little too happily while running. " I thought it was a lot more! Gomenasai, Jidanbo-kun!"

" HINAMORI!"

A few heart-stopping minutes later Momo sped into her second period math class, her teacher, Ishida, Ryuuken, had just begun explaining the Pythagorean theorem in great, pointlessly agonizing detail.

He scowled at her as she timidly took her seat next to Toushiro, Ichigo sitting on the other side on her left with Rukia on his other side. Momo kept her head down just feeling the questioning stares of her friends.

" You're late, Hinamori-san." Ryuuken deadpanned picking up his long metal ruler and tapping it against his hand. " Meet me in the halls."

" Hai, sensei..." Momo trailed dejectedly raising from her seat. She kept her head down and solemnly shut the door behind her with a soft click.

" The rest of you will turn to page thirty-four in your workbooks and complete problems one through one hundred-forty for homework. You have ten minutes of class left so I suggest you all get to it." Ryuuken stated firmly as he headed outside to the hall.

The class groaned.

All in the room went quiet when the sound of muffled scoldings were heard. All the inhabitants of the room strained their ears to hear the conversation that was taking place, wanting to know the fate of the sweet young girl everyone knew as Hinamori, Momo.

A series of loud smacking sounds were heard from outside and everyone in the room froze. The door to the room opened slightly and and a harsh whisper of " Don't let it happen again." could be heard before Ryuuken entered the classroom once more and had them all dismissed before leaving again.

Everyone got up to leave except for Momo's three companions as they awaited her return. A few moments later, Momo entered the room, her bangs shielding her face from view as she approached her desk.

" Momo?" Rukia began placing a hand on the girl's shoulder in concern. " What happened?"

" Nothing..." Momo trailed gently sliding past Rukia toward her desk. Rukia's gaze continued to follow Momo until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Come on, Rukia let's go. If Momo doesn't want to talk about it, we shouldn't bug her right?" said Ichigo giving Toushiro a meaningful look as he pulled Rukia gently along with him out of the room toward their next class.

_" Alright Toushiro, I got Rukia out of there, now it's up to you."_

The room suddenly became unbearably quiet while Toushiro watched Momo as she attempted to pick up her books from her desk only to hiss in pain and drop all of them on floor. Muttering something under her breath, Momo bent down to pick up her books when Toushiro stopped her by grabbing her wrist in a firm yet gentle grip.

She was about to ask him to let go and let him know she was fine until she saw the look in his eyes. She froze.

She didn't know when she began to look at him in the face or even when she moved to look up, all she knew was that the look on his face told her arguing was simply out of the question. She tried to look away but failed miserably as she felt him slowly and carefully roll up the sleeve of her uniform where she had tried to hide one of her hands.

She watched as a flicker of concern crossed his features before his impassive mask took over once more. At last she was able to follow his gaze down to her own hands to see them bruised, cut, and bleeding slightly from the impact of the metal ruler's sharp edge against her flesh.

_" How could he?" _Toushiro fumed as he looked at her hands thoroughly. One thing was for sure, she would not be able to carry her books for at least a few days. He gazed at her swiftly before helping her up and snatching her books from her. Before she had time to protest they were already out the door and headed to Physical Education.

Once there Toushiro immediately got out the small first aid kit in his bag and began tending to Momo's hands. The two had still not spoken one word to each other. Soon Toushiro finished as Momo mumbled a thank you and he then waited patiently.

Momo knew he wanted an explanation and fast. There was no way she was getting out of it. It was either suck up her pride or have daggers glared into her back for the rest of the week. She preferred to avoid the latter if at all possible.

" I understand Hitsugaya-kun, I will give you an explanation." She stated while he rose an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Tch. You better give me an explanation." he scoffed. " Trying to hide it from everyone was wrong, especially trying to hide it from me."

" I know, but it's happened before. Sometimes when I'm late Ryuuken Ishida-sensei takes me out to the hall and gives me a few smacks on the hands with his metal ruler. He likes to keep to the old ways, and I'm not the only one he uses it on so it's not like he specifically uses it on me but I am the most frequent visitor to such a punishment." Momo answered still not looking into Toushiro's intriguing orbs.

" I understand." Toushiro replied standing up and facing the door.

" Hitsugaya-kun? What are you doing? You can't possibly be thinking of confronting him!" Momo said grabbing the sleeve of Toushiro's jacket.

" I said I understand, that doesn't mean I have to like it." Toushiro breathed gently removing the girl's hand. " I'll be back soon, don't worry."

And with that he disappeared out the door and around the corner.

* * *

**Ebony Skull Headquarters: Counsel Room.**

The figure entered the dimly lit room that smelled of cologne and incense. He sat down next to another figure who was uncloaked and had greeted him with a friendly pat on the back before turning his attention to the figures both beside him and before him.

The room became brighter once the final figure, who adorned a red cloak with black trim, took his seat at the head of the table. He then proceeded to take roll, and as the names were called each figure removed the hoods concealing their faces.

" Darake no Kenpachi." the man's moderately deep voice stated as he paused momentarily to see the spoken man remove his golden hood.

Zaraki Kenpachi, also known as Darake no Kenpachi was one of the fiercest of the nine lords. He lived for battle and the sound of his sword slicing like butter through some poor souls flesh. Out of all the nine lords, he had spilled the most blood, innocent or not. He thrived on violence and took any opportunity he got it get it.

His face and body were covered in scars and his hair was long and spiked in thin strands with small bells at the ends that jingled when he removed his hood he claimed he did this so his opponents can hear him as he approaches. An eye-patch covered his left eye while the other eye adorned a long scar. He grinned sinisterly back at the head figure in acknowledgment.

" Kinji no Raion."

The named figure who's place was next to Kenpachi then removed his light blue hood to give the head figure an impassive look.

" I am present."

Kinji no Raion also known as Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the biggest tycoons in all Japan as well as the head of the noble Kuchiki clan. He carried an air of regal pride and seemed unfazed when it came to most things. Being probably the most perceptive of the nine lords excluding the head figure, Kinji no Raion also possessed the most outside connections and therefore a great deal of power outside of the Ebony Skull.

His hair was a long and flowing black color with a light blue hair clip against his bangs on one side. He also had a light blue scarf wrapped securely around his neck.

" Gingitsune."

" Ya rang chief?" the man asked playfully.

Gingitsune or Gin Ichimaru lived up perfectly to his given title. He was indeed as cunning and tricky as any fox. He was by far the best of the nine lords for any reconnaissance mission given by the ebony skull and one of the most feared for his strange torture methods. His hair was a light sliver and his eyes appeared to be mere slits as he never opened them fully unless he was extremely angry. His cloak was white and as he appeared from the shadows of the room that were cast on his seat he looked almost like a ghost. He smiled mischievously and gave the head figure a playful bow before sitting down again.

" Dokuga."

Dokuga also known as Soifon was also one of the fiercest of the nine lords and was highly regarded for her incredible speed, agility, and ninja like reflexes. Her attacks were also the most efficient of the nine lords.

Her hair was also black and her hood was a fiery orange like that of a tiger. She was a very strict individual with an unbreakable no nonsense policy and a scowl was almost always present on her face. She nodded curtly in response before focusing her gaze elsewhere for the time being.

" Shubashikou."

The figure who had arrived only minutes before the leader finally arose from his seat, the figure who had patted him on the back earlier smiled kindly as the man stood. The man removed his beige colored hood to revel long white hair and a sincerely kind face So kind in fact that the gate keeper from earlier would have probably fainted upon realizing who the firm man at the gate only minutes ago really was.

" Present and accounted for." the man spoke cheerfully.

Ukitake Jyuushiro also known as Shubashikou was probably one of the last people you would expect to be among the likes of the Ebony Skull. He was not one for the combat aspect of the Ebony Skull but his ability to gather intelligence was unrivaled.

He was a devoted individual who, despite having a severe illness, still does best to protect what he cares about. Outside of the Ebony Skull he owns a candy shop which, surprisingly, is very useful for gathering intelligence on the latest happenings.

Ukitake then sat down as the next lord was called.

" Bunchou."

" You got me."

The man next to Ukitake rose quickly to his feet. He wore a maroon colored cloak and had slightly wild brown hair with a rather scruffy-looking patch of facial hair. His name was Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake's best and most trusted friend.

Being the highly laid back individual he is, Shunsui disliked combat and therefore he too was used mostly for reconnaissance as well as a foot solider is needed. Shunsui also made sure to keep all possible rebellious forces in line and was highly feared for it despite how he appears. After his presence was confirmed, Shunsui took his seat once more.

" Kitsune no Men."

" Hai." a deep voice answered as he rose from his chair, removing his gray hood in the process.

Kitsune no Men or Sajin Komamura was a very large individual who was known for his immense strength. He was known as the " Golem of the Iron Fist" for a reason, the man had one heck of a punch! He was lead commander and trainer of the new recruits along with Akimekura and was highly acknowledged for his skills in battle. After some sort of experimental accident during his time as a professional wrestler, Komamura's face was transformed into that of a fox, and given his large stature and literal paws, he has been mistaken for a real-live werewolf on many an occasion. Once, through many unknown circumstances, ended up being the main attraction at a circus under the completely unoriginal title of " The Wolf Man". He hasn't looked at clowns the same way since.

With that the quiet man took his seat.

" Akimekura."

" Yes."

Akimekura or Kaname Tousen was a dark-skinned man with very deep and strong since of justice. He wore silver sun glasses and a purple hood which he removed after hearing his name. Given the fact that used to be a police officer before joining the Ebony Skull along with Kitsune no Men, it was surprise that he was blind and it was not that hard to guess how it had happened either considering that he was patrolling a very dangerous district during his time as a law enforcement officer. He now owns a very popular and prestigious dojo where he teaches extremely advanced martial arts. He is the top assassin in the Ebony Skull with Soifon being right under him, his use of a blade is matchable only by the leader himself.

The leader was only known by the name Akuma and his past was not known to anyone among the nine lords. Only that he used to be the vice president of an extremely wealthy and important company. He was ruthless, bloodthirsty, and had the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

" Very Good." the leader replied folding his hands in front of his face with his elbows situated on the table. " Let the meeting begin."

* * *

** Seireitei University:**

Toushiro calmly knocked on the door of the stoic math teacher's classroom, his face every once and a while flickering with anger. There was no way someone was going to get away Scott-free for doing something like that to a sweet girl like Momo.

If it weren't for his mission, that man would be six feet under by now.

" Come in." Toushiro heard the man say curtly as he proceeded to slide the door open and step inside.

The man looked up to see Toushiro's impassive face staring down at him in an irritated manner. A silent starring contest took place between the two before the silence was broken by the older man.

" How may I help you boy?"

" Never touch Hinamori-san again with that ruler, no student deserves such a painful punishment for merely being late." Toushiro deadpanned.

" I don't think it's any of your business how I reprimand my students."

" If it involves Hinamori-san, I will make it my business."

" And if I refuse?" Ryuuken asked cockily. " What will you do, hm?"

" You will be interfering with a mission as well as with authorities well over your head, in addition, once I report you for such offenses you will be fined, stripped of your job, put on the black list of all merchants in Karakura Town, hounded by the public for your crimes, registered by law as a traitor to the nation of Japan as well as being sent to prison

on charges of treason, and if you still do not comply I have the authority to eliminate you in any excruciating manner I see fit. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Ishida Ryuuken-sensei?"

The man merely glared murderously at the young man before him.

" Oh, and I neglected to mention that if you choose to ignore me, once any of these things taken place your son, Ishida Uryuu, will become your successor and take over your company as he was originally intended to." Toushiro smirked as Ryuuken's glare became even more murderous.

" You're one of **them** aren't you?" the man hissed. " Part of that despicable organization."

" Now that is none of your concern."

" I suppose not, but soon the tables may turn in my favor and I will be the one holding the knife against your neck." Ryuuken sighed. " I will comply, Momo Hinamori will not be harmed again."

" Good to hear." Toushiro stated turning to leave before being stopped by the older man's harsh voice.

" Both of your organizations want answers, but in the end only one will win. If I were you, I would make every bullet count, because if you don't you might just lose your life...Hitsugaya,Toushiro."

And with that the white haired prodigy left as silently as he came, Ryuuken's words echoing in his mind.

_" If I were you I would make every bullet count, because if you don't you might just lose your life."_

And later that day as he and Momo walked home together he could help but wonder if she would end up being the bullet that put him out of commission... **forever.**

_" Hinamori, Momo, what on earth have you done to me?"

* * *

_

**Ebony Skull Headquarters: Counsel Room.**

All the occupants of the room gazed in astonishment at the figure at the head of the table as a sinister grin appeared from under the shadows of his hood and his hands were once again folded in front of him.

" W-what are you saying? There's no way we can pull something of that caliber off right now! They're too strong!" Ukitake protested as the leader gazed at him from the corner of his eye, the rest of his body still unmoving.

It will be done. We, the nine lords of the Ebony Skull, will bring down the organizations known as J.E.M. And J.A.C. We will go down in history as the ones who rekindled the burning flame that was Japan. What once was shall be again, the board is set and the time is nigh. Blood shall rain down as our swords cut down all who oppose us and once we achieve victory the new order will come to pass." The man paused and gazed once more around the room locking eyes with each and everyone of the lords before continuing.

" Gentlemen, the time for treaties has passed, let us show them what happens to those who dare to look upon the ebony skulls upon our backs. In four weeks time the first stage will begin and this project shall henceforth be known as..."

**" The Big Bang."**

Let the game begin.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! The plot thickens! I REALLY Hope you enjoyed it, I did my best, and PLEASE leave me some ENCOURAGING reviews! They are good for my soul! THANKS!**

** Kazeek**

** PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA! ^^

* * *

**

**Preview:**

Cries of agony echo throughout the city, darkness lurks around every corner. As relationships grow, lives are endangered. Turquoise and brown clash in an oblivious fight to the finish and it looks like someones about to blow their cover! Crap.

Next time on " Shinjitsu Shiro:"

Stage Four:

First Encounter. 


	5. Stage Four: First Encounter

**Hey guys! Welcome to the sixth update of the KKAAMMSS Story showdown! This is my birthday present to Toushiro, my valentines present, AND my Christmas present to you all! Sorry it's MAJORLY LATE but I did do a Christmas special so PLEASE READ IT! Sorry for the late updates and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, I have been thinking...for those of you who are reading the " Always There" series, do you think I should make Harusaru's back-story a special one-shot side story or an actual chapter in " Always With You" or the sequel to " Always With You"?**

**Please let me know and continue to read " Always With You"! Thanks!**

**Once again: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES AND I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEW " Always With You" CHAPTER ASAP!**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**PS. Thoughts, written letters, and whispers are italicized.

* * *

**

" Love to bind them forever." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" ICHIGO, you idiot." Rukia screeched. " Come back here!"

" Heck no." Ichigo replied, cowering from behind one of the many school desks, not that it would help him.

The day had begun rather calmly until seventh period. Even though they were so close to achieving freedom, Ichigo just had to open his mouth and incur the young woman's wrath. Not that this was an unusual occurrence, it was natural actually, but what was far from natural was how angry Rukia actually was.

And what, pray tell, had the man done now you ask? Simple. He insulted her art. No, it was much worse then that...

He insulted, **the bunny.** Enough said.

" Come on out Kurosaki, be a man and face your punishment." Rukia hissed, cracking her knuckles.

" What punishment? I only spoke the truth. How was I supposed to know they were rabbits anyway? They look like a preschooler drew them." Ichigo defended loudly.

Oh, poor Ichigo. Poor, poor Ichigo.

It was merely by Ichigo's happy circumstance that Momo and Toushiro entered the room at that moment, to Rukia about to pounce and Ichigo demonstrating just how brave and manly he really was.

" _Sometimes I swear he forgets he's an agent. I will NEVER understand why Gungaku chose him of all people!"_

" What's going on here? Could you two be...?" Momo began stopping short to look at Toushiro and then back at the other two.

" Be what?" Toushiro asked curious to where this was leading.

" Having a lover's quarrel?" Momo spoke excitedly. " That's so cute!"

Needless to say, all the other occupants of the room fell over with a loud crash.

After picking themselves up and shouting one big no, Ichigo and Rukia somehow forgot their argument and promptly left the room with red faces.

* * *

**JAC Headquarters:**

Toushiro walked through the long wooden halls swiftly and in silence, his black leather jacket trailing behind him. Urahara had summoned Ichigo and himself to his office for an urgent meeting.

At last he arrived at the large mahogany doors and pushed. He entered to see Urahara sitting at his desk, hands calmly folded in front of his face and his green and white stripped hat snugly in place.

" Come in, Shinjitsu."

" Yes sir."

Toushiro proceeded to take his seat across from Gungaku while the two men waited patiently for Ichigo to come bursting through the door, which in a matter of minutes, he did just that. After hastily apologizing for being late Ichigo sat down and the three sat in silence for a few minutes.

" I guess you want to know why you are here correct? Well my boys that is because we have received some intelligence that a series of raids and murders have been committed in the Golden Lantern district. This is very unusual considering the Golden Lantern district is mostly composed of women and children."

" You don't mean..."

" I'm afraid I do Jishin. Many women have indeed been killed."

" And the kids?" Ichigo pressed.

" Some unfortunately did not survive the raids but most will be put into orphanages." Urahara answered with a sigh.

" And the mothers who are still alive?" Toushiro questioned.

" They will remain in the district with their children. The reason I am sending you two on this mission is so the two of you can assess how many guards will need to be posted, how many carpenters, builders, doctors, and assistants we will need to bring the district back to it's usual stability before moving more families back in."

" Because of the raids, fires have begun unexpectedly and the attacks can happen at any time. You are going to have to be on your toes constantly, especially since _JEM _is rumored to be involved as well."

" When do we leave?"

" The two of you will leave for the district on Monday, as you have no school from Monday to Wednesday."

" But how do you want us to sneak past our friends at school? They'll know something's up if we just waltz in and investigate a murder."

Urahara gave a low chuckle and adjusted himself before speaking. Toushiro continued to process his newly given information while Ichigo clenched his fist beneath the table in anger.

" That, my dear Ichigo, is simple. The Golden Lantern district is famous for their hotels and hot springs. You will merely invite your friends on a trip and while they engage in their merry making, you and Shinjitsu will complete your mission in secret. Of course, if you so happen to apprehend a _JEM _member while there, you will bring them in for interrogation immediately, understand?"

" Yes, sir."

" Good, now go pack. You are dismissed."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Momo and Rukia:**

" I'm telling you Momo, the man is impossible. And how _dare_ he mock my precious Chappy. My drawing looks nothing like a preschooler's work right?" Rukia shouted holding her drawing in front of Momo's face firmly.

" Well Rukia..."

" Momo! How could you agree with that imbecile?"

" I never said that. I never even answered." Momo stressed, raising her hands in defense.

" You hesitated. Hesitation is a sign in itself Momo."

Momo rolled her eyes.

" Anyway, you heard right? About the Golden Lantern district?"

" Yeah." Momo answered in a hushed tone. " That's horrible."

" Even so, it's our job to investigate, Eijoku's orders. Besides, I heard that _JAC_ has something to do with this."

" Really?"

" Yep. That's why you and I will go and send all the required information to Tamashii who will then report to Eijoku. We leave Monday."

" But what about school, Hitsugaya-kun, and Kurosaki-kun?"

" That's easy, we'll invite them to go with us. And while their off being men, you and I will complete our mission and be back before they even know we're gone."

" Alright, but I'll have to bring Tobiume, she'll be lonely without me."

" Done."

* * *

**Monday:**

" Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun for inviting us to the hot-springs."

" It was my pleasure Hinamori-san, thank you for coming."

Toushiro and Momo sat across from each other in the plush leather seats of the large train. The two chatted away while Ichigo and Rukia continued to debate Rukia's developing art skills. The train ride was quite eventful for the four students as it involved several mishaps. The first involving Ichigo almost missing the train and having to literally leap on board, Rukia accidentally spilling steaming hot coffee all over another passenger, and Toushiro remembering that had left his trusty _Beretta 40 Smith and Wesson _unattended.

However, Momo's situation was by far the most fascinating. It was half way through the trip when her problem appeared, or rather _she _appeared.

An abnormally cheery female with emerald-green eyes and ebony hair suddenly approached their seats and sat down beside Toushiro who had the window seat without so much a glance in Momo's direction.

Ichigo and Rukia, who had just returned from exploring the train, saw what they thought would soon turn out to be a very heated yet amusing conversation between the two females, and decided to sit in the seats across the aisle in order to watch what they hoped would be entertaining events unfold.

" Why hello there handsome," the woman purred. " What's your name?"

"Hn."

" Aw don't be like that you bad boy." the woman whined inching closer to Toushiro who was clearly not amused. " I bet you have a really sexy voice."

" I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me alone. Besides, you're wasting your time, I already have a girlfriend." Toushiro stated bluntly. " So, go waste your fan-girl squeals and seductive ways on some poor slob who would actually fall for your crap."

" What! Don't tell me plain and clumsy over there is your girlfriend! I'm practically going blind because of her face!" the woman snapped, obviously taken back by Toushiro's previous words.

Momo had simply had enough.

Devising a quick plan of action to rid Toushiro and herself of such a intolerable imposter, Momo waited until the train made a sudden jolt before purposely throwing her steaming tea all over the female sitting across from her, all the while feigning shock and guilt.

" I am so sorry! Are you alright miss?"

" You little witch! You did that on purpose!" the woman accused momentarily glancing around to see Rukia, Ichigo, and a few other passengers stifling their giggles.

" I assure you I had no such intention. I am clumsy after all as you _so kindly_ pointed out a while ago." Momo hissed in a sweet yet eery manner. " On the bright side, the moister from the tea allows your outfit to stick more to all those rolls of _flab_ and those love handles on your backside!"

" You wanna say that again you little brat?" the woman screeched standing from her seat which surprisingly had no tea on it.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said you were going blind, I had no idea you were also going deaf." Momo replied firmly, eyes locked with her current adversary as she too rose from her seat.

The woman stood there with her mouth wide open as she clenched her fists menacingly at her sides. She was at a loss for words as Momo's chocolate-brown gaze continued to bare down on her.

" If I were you," Momo growled after a small reprieve of silence. " I would shut my mouth next time before some else shuts it permanently."

That was all that needed to be said before the woman fled back into another area of the train and several cheers erupted from the other passengers the loudest ones being from Ichigo and Rukia.

" That was amazing Momo!" Rukia cheered as she and Ichigo reclaimed their seats. " I never knew you had it in you."

" Yeah, who knew sweet innocent little Momo was capable of that! The look on her face was priceless!" Ichigo laughed as he grinned at her triumphantly. " You sure showed that chick."

" Yeah, I guess I did." Momo answered as she plopped back down in her seat and grabbed the book she was enjoying earlier. She glanced at Toushiro and waited for his response to her actions.

" Thank you Hinamori-san." he said simply giving her a small smile. " I'm impressed."

" Well, that woman was just insufferable! And what did I tell you about calling me Hinamori-san Hitsugaya-kun?"

" I simply prefer to treat your name with respect until our relationship grows to the point where I think I have the privilege of calling you by your first name." Toushiro answered picking up his book once more.

" Oh no you don't, this conversation is not over Hitsugaya-kun!"

" Toushiro."

" Huh?"

" You may address me as Toushiro." Toushiro replied glancing at Momo expectantly, almost hopefully as if willing her to say his name.

" I refuse." Momo stated simply shocking the other three occupants next to her. " I will not call you by your first name until you call me by mine!"

Toushiro held Momo's firm stare for a while longer before sighing and leaning back in his seat as Momo crossed her arms over her chest and waited expectantly, waiting to hear her name come from his lips.

" Suit yourself then." Toushiro sighed and thus the rest of the ride continued in moderate silence until Rukia's art skills once again came into question.

* * *

**Ebony Skull Headquarters:**

" It seems those raids on the Golden Lantern district were quite successful in getting both _JAC _and _JEM'S_ attention, the outcome should be most satisfying if all goes according to plan." the dark figure at the head of the long table breathed, hands once again folded in front of his face.

" Akuma, why the Golden Lantern district? It only consists of women and children, why did you send Kitsune no Men and Akimekura to do such a foul deed on a small defenseless area?"

" Simple, Shubashikou, to stir up the fires that will serve to forge the katana of our plan. It's purpose was to get those fools attention and it has done just that."

" You had us kill several women and children just to catch their attention?" Ukitake shouted slamming his fists on the table in anger.

" Precisely."

* * *

**The Golden Lantern District:**

" Finally! We're here!" Ichigo exclaimed slinging his backpack over his shoulder. " No more stupid arguments on evil rabbits!"

" ICHIGO!"

" What woman?"

" Um, Kurosaki-kun? Are you trying to make Rukia mad?"

" W-what? No!" Ichigo defended while blocking a kick from the woman in question.

" Well you aren't doing a very good job at that now are you, Kurosaki?" Toushiro replied while gathering up Momo's luggage and his own. He had outright refused when Momo insisted that she carry her own things and proceeded to continue completing his previous objective.

" Oh shut your mouth and go off with your girlfriend!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the white-haired male before him. However, Momo had stepped in between the two men before things got out of hand. Not really paying attention to what he was doing, Ichigo pushed past Momo and accidentally shoved her into Toushiro, who's reflexes were already on high alert due to the mission causing him to move to the side while Momo fell to the ground in front of him.

" Momo, are you all right?" Toushiro quickly asked in alarm. Unfortunately for him before he had the chance to help her to her feet a blast of white and red-orange fur was in front of her protectively and growling fiercely at him. Toushiro moved back calmly as the dog stalked closer, it's teeth barred and fur bristled ready for action. Then, to make matters worse a flash of pure white appeared in front of him and unleashed a chillingly protective growl of it's own. The two canines were ready for battle.

" It's alright Tobiume, it's alright!" Momo spoke worriedly. " It's only Hitsugaya-kun, he was just going to help me up alright?"

" Stand down Hyourinmaru. That dog is not your enemy, she belongs to Hinamori-san." Toushiro spoke gently yet firmly.

The two dogs continued to stare and growl at each other in warning and with one last glance back at their masters for confirmation, they obeyed and went to sit by their master's feet. Momo rose to her feet and wiped herself off as it was obvious her husky was not letting her male friend anywhere near her for awhile. The same could be said for Hyourinmaru, although it applied more to Tobiume than to Momo herself.

" Well, that was certainly not how I wanted our dogs to meet." Momo commented glancing at Tobiume sternly as the four walked along the streets of the Golden Lantern district in search of their chosen hotel and hot spring, Ichigo and Rukia for once engaging in a conversation about school instead of Rukia's developing art skills. Tobiume's ears flattened but perked up slightly in surprise at Toushiro's next words.

" Nor I, but she's very protective of you and that's what matters most. She loves you and will do anything to keep you safe. She must know Hyourinmaru is a wolf and that makes it all the more respectable, seeing as no dog in their right mind would just challenge him without even the slightest hint of caution."

" The same can be said for Hyourinmaru as well, he loves you a lot too Hitsugaya-kun."

" Yes, and I think they at least respect each other on that point." Toushiro said patting Hyourinmaru's head gently.

" I suppose your right," Momo answered looking down at Tobiume who whined apologetically and rubbed her snout against Momo's hand. Momo stroked her fur gently. " Arigato, Tobiume."

Tobiume barked joyfully as her tail wagged and her step became lively once more. Hyourinmaru continued to stride gracefully next to Toushiro as the two animals spared curious glances at each other from time to time.

At last they found their hotel and entered their rooms for a quick nap before commencing with their plans for the next few days.

The next day the four friends engaged in many fun-filled activities together, each growing closer with each passing minute. They had visited a museum, an aquarium, a amusement park, even the zoo and each one had it's own set of laughs and memories.

Even Hyourinmaru and Tobiume seemed to be getting along better, though still protective of their masters, the two did have a little fun swimming and chasing birds together in the park.

Ichigo and Rukia, though still arguing over her art skills, had somehow managed to grow rather fond of each other and spent their days of vacation hardly leaving the other's side. If Toushiro wasn't even the slightest bit confident in Ichigo's skills as an agent, he dare say that Momo might have actually been right about the two feeling something for the other. However, they had a mission to complete and missions and intimate relationships never work out well for agents.

" Hey, Rukia..." Ichigo said after stopping a little ways away from Toushiro and Momo who were walking toward the swings on the other end of the park.

" Yeah Ichigo?" Rukia replied curiously turning to face him. His hair was covering his eyes and he spoke softly for once instead of his moderately loud and determined voice. This was obviously something she needed to hear for him to be so quiet.

" W-w-well...I-I just..." he began pathetically.

Okay, Ichigo **never **stutters. Something was up and she was going to find out what the heck it was.

" Come on Strawberry, just say it!"

" When we get back to Karakura, would you like to go on a date sometime? As friends?" he rasped out at last peering up a little to revel a slight blush on his cheeks.

" You are such an idiot." she answered turning away from him with her arms crossed.

" WHAT! I suck up my pride as a man to ask a psycho woman like you to spend a day with me and you call me stupid? Why you annoying midget, I'm gonna..."

" There." Rukia suddenly cut him off stopping Ichigo in his tracks.

" There what woman?" Ichigo asked fuming.

" There's the Ichigo I know, the confident one that is." Rukia said turning around and giving him a kind smile making his heart skip a beat. _" My Ichigo, the one I like best."_

The two stayed silent for a while just staring at each other as the wind blew past their faces and the mumblings of Toushiro and Momo's conversation could be heard in the distance.

" Sure." was spoken at last. " It sounds like fun. Especially if I have you to smack around all day!"

" Yeah, it does sound like fun, but don't count on the smacking part midget! I am not your punching bag ya know." Ichigo answered happily as the two fell into step beside each other again.

" I won't Strawberry."

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Golden Lantern District:**

" That's them." a figure wrapped in a gray hood whispered to his purple hooded companion. " The agents from _JEM _and _JAC_, don't they know they're working together?"

" Perhaps not my friend. In fact, they may not be working together at all. They probably don't even realize that they're standing right next to their own enemies."

" Shall we engage them?"

" No, we must carry out the plan. Prepare to set the fire. We will draw their attention and observe how they handle it, the fact that they most likely have no idea that they are supposed to be enemies will make it all the more interesting."

" Right."

* * *

**With the group:**

After a few more hours of sight-seeing the gang decided to head back to their hotel. Once there they enjoyed a wonderful meal consisting of many traditional Japanese and Chinese dishes along with quite a variety of desserts, which Ichigo happily indulged in.

Rukia and Momo enjoyed a nice game of ping-pong while Toushiro engaged in his wonderful book that was supposedly on the Romanov Dynasty and the mysteries behind it.

It was clear to all four agents why the Golden Lantern district was so famous for it's hotels and hot-springs, the place was huge. It consisted of eight large baths, two for women, two for men, two for parents and children, one for pets, and one mixed bath. It also had five to seven stories of rooms and activity centers which were highly popular with all the customers, a continental breakfast, superb staff, excellent cleaners and service, and best of all it was all at a fairly reasonable price.

At last the time came for the group to hit the hot-springs and to initiate their separate plans. Momo and Rukia went to the woman's bath, Ichigo and Toushiro to the men's bath. The plan that both parties unknowing came up with was to disguise their faces with masks they had secretly bought at the festival they had gone to earlier that day and then slip out and investigate the fires without the other pair noticing their absence.

Toushiro wore a full white face mask with a turquoise dragon gliding across one eye while the other eye hole remained undecorated except by his own turquoise orbs shining underneath it. His black leather jacket sat comfortably on his back as he proceeded to gather a few more weapons. Ichigo also wore a full face mask which was in the shape of a tiger with it's traditional orange and black coloring that greatly complimented his passionate eyes. His hair was covered by a brown wig he had acquired earlier after Toushiro so kindly pointed out that he could spot his bright orange locks from a mile away. He wore a light gray hoodie and tucked two modified _9mm_ guns securely within it's pockets along with a few grenades for good measure.

Rukia was wearing a full face mask in the shape of a mighty red phoenix, Momo had suggested she not buy the rabbit mask in case _J.A.C. _Had gathered enough information to know about her bunny fetish and therefore figure out her true identity. She was wearing a light-blue run-of-the-mill sweat-shirt in which she had packed enough poisoned senbon needles and smoke bombs to take down an army. Momo, however decided to wear a half-mask decorated with cherry blossoms while white bandages covered the rest of her face and medium-long brown hair with the exception of a few patches that were visible from beneath the bandages, giving her a male-like appearance. She then covered herself in a crimson cloak, which concealed her face even further and shoved some daggers and one short sword into it's pockets before strapping her trusty naginata onto her back. Guns were absolutely **not** her specialty.

At last it was time for action. They had all interrogated the staff earlier and found that another fire was supposed to be set at 10:00 this evening.

The time was 9:55 and the four agents were already dressed and on their way.

The flames blazed wildly without restraint as the sound of high-pitched screams echoed throughout the entire district. Women and children ran in every direction crying and cowering. Momo and Rukia had arrived in the south part of the district while Toushiro and Ichigo arrived in the north.

" Kurosaki! Spread out and search for survivors, I'll keep an eye out for the enemy while I'm at it. Watch your back and report anything unusual got it?" Toushiro commanded as the two dashed across the rooftops.

" Got it!" Ichigo shouted before racing off in another direction.

She just couldn't believe it, how could someone do something like this? It was truly beyond her understanding. The echoing screams, the crying, the frantic searching for loved ones, the smoke, the flames...all of it.

It was sickening.

They raced through the smoke at top speed, Rukia leading the way, only to stop every once in a while to rescue a weeping mother from burning to death just like her child had only moments before. The look in their eyes, it hurt her just to think about it, the pain, the fear, the anger, things not so easily erased.

_J.A.C. _How could they? Did they take pride in doing this? In causing innocent people pain?

" Momo! Let's split up and meet back here in fifteen minutes, we need to get back to the hotel before the boys figure out were gone. I've already calculated the approximate damage, now all we have to do is put these fires out!"

" Right!"

He felt sick, no worse, he felt repulsed. What form of unspeakable evil was this? What had these people ever done to deserve this punishment?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It was times like these when he honestly had to wonder if there was someone out there who would truly find this amusing, much less funny. _J.E.M._ Could they see this now? Were they watching as children cry frantically for their mothers who will never come? Or mothers who have had to watch their children die from suffocation by smoke? Did they enjoy this? Did they find this **funny?**

Well, he was certainly far from laughing.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen things like this before, he'd seen worse in fact, much worse. He understood, because he had been there, up close and personal. Unlike the others in _J.A.C. _He knew what pain was, he knew what it was capable of, he didn't join _J.A.C._ For the money it offered, to escape from his family, to become some sort of superhero, or just because he felt like it.

He had his reasons and they were not pleasant parse, but they were what kept him going.

Toushiro came out of his reverie by the sound of yet another collapsing house and the flames consuming it. The fires had somehow died down on the south side of the district he guessed it was the work of volunteers fighting desperately to save what little was left of the north and south districts. He had already calculated the approximate amount of damage so now all that was left was to search for survivors and possibly the enemy.

Toushiro lept from house to house and rooftop to rooftop searching for any sign of life. His snow white hair looked almost black from all the ash and smoke that got caught in it, at least now he didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him because of it. He continued his search until he stopped short, hand already reaching for his trusty firearm, when he saw something standing on the burning rooftop across from him, or rather _someone_.

Momo froze as she spotted a figure clothed in a white face mask with a turquoise dragon for decoration. The figure appeared to be glaring at her and she glared straight back in retaliation as the flames continued their dance around them.

" Are you from _J.A.C?_" she hissed above the flames. " Are you enjoying seeing the pain you've caused?"

" I can tell your from _J.E.M._ It's fairly typical of them to blame their own actions on us. I assure you that we did not do this. Can you say the same for yourselves?" Toushiro subtlety hissed back.

" Quite the mouth you've got there, huh?"

" And there are quite a lot of explicit words I'd like to come out of it right now, but fortunately, I am a gentlemen."

" Oh really? Then how about a dance?"

" It would be my pleasure, although I find it highly awkward that I will be "dancing"with a member of the same gender." Toushiro replied sliding himself into a comfortable fighting position while pulling out his trusty _Beretta 40 Smith and Wesson_.

The two fighters readied themselves immediately after Toushiro's opponent had quickly drawn their own weapon from within their crimson colored cloak. Their speed was incredible, almost unmatchable, as the two sped over the rooftops neck and neck with each other at all times while dogging and blocking each other's blows.

Toushiro was taken back. His opponent had some of the quickest reflexes he had ever seen, not only that, but they had managed to keep him at bay for at least half an hour so far.

It was clear to him that this battle would not be easily won. Although, small as the male might have appeared to him at first, Toushiro understood exactly why _J.E.M. _Would want someone like this within their ranks.

Things suddenly got a lot more interesting.

Momo was in awe. This guy was good, inhuman even. The way he moved was fierce yet controlled, fast yet becoming even faster as they continued. She soon realized that no one had ever given her such a challenge before. The possibility of losing had never felt so real before. At first, she had just assumed that he was like all the other members of _J.A.C. _She had taken down before, well-trained but slightly reckless. However, this man seemed like he'd been in war after war after war a truly seasoned veteran. He was calm, calculating, and determined, she could see why _J.A.C. _would want him.

For the first time since she could remember, she was enjoying herself.

And so the cycle continued, left, right, up, down, sideways, zigzag, forward and backward, there wasn't one more direction they didn't go. Gunshots rang out as Toushiro continued to fire several rounds at his adversary just as the swift sound of metal clanging and cutting though air was heard along with it while Momo fought to bring him down.

Finally, it seemed like she had him. He was cornered and she was ready for the kill. As she swiftly proceeded to bare her weapon down on him, he surprised her by landing a solid kick to her face sending her back by quite a few feet. She quickly came back to her senses but not before he was in front of her, gun drawn and ready to fire.

Thinking quickly she drew her naginata from it's sheath with unrivaled speed and parried knocking the gun right out of Toushiro's hand in the nick of time, leaving completely stunned as he lept back and immediately retrieved it.

" Impressive." Momo breathed heavily after landing on her feet. " You actually managed to make me draw my naginata, you should be proud. You're the first to make me do so besides my master."

" I'm flattered. In a sense I could say the same about you. I don't think anyone has ever kept me at bay for so long." Toushiro breathed back, slightly crouching.

"Thank you. Now that you mention it, I don't think we've introduced ourselves?"

" I don't believe so."

" Well enemies or not, there's nothing wrong with exercising your manners right? Especially when facing such a worthy opponent."

" I agree. My name is " Shinjitsu". It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Toushiro spoke calmly, while giving a slight bow.

" Ah, so your the famous Shinjitsu. Your reputation does indeed proceed you sir, what a real honor this is. My name is " Chuugi", and I too am extremely pleased to meet you." Momo answered bowing slightly as well.

" It seems your reputation proceeds you as well, no wonder you prove to be such a challenge. What a fine young man you are."

" Once again, thank you for your compliments." Momo said preparing for battle once more along with Toushiro, her naginata at the ready. " However, before we begin I think I'll let you in on one very sensitive and valuable piece of information." Momo answered before appearing instantly in front of him as he blocked her attack with his gun.

" I'm a girl."

That was all it took to send him flying into the adjacent building. He had suspected such a thing but had decided against it earlier. He also noticed her eyes were a dark, captivating, brown and that when she attacked, as she told him of her of her surprisingly opposite gender, she had smiled.

That smile and her eyes had never seemed more familiar.

_" It couldn't be her, could it?"_

She had seen them, those eyes. Those beautiful, mysterious, passionate eyes. It was then she began to doubt herself.

_" There's no way it could be him...right?"_

There was no time to think anymore. She had to end it, now. Momo watched as minutes later he sprung from the debris with blinding speed, barreling at her. She had just barely dogged when his gun suddenly clashed with her naginata once again.

" Who are you?" he snapped. " What do you want?"

" I could ask you the same thing!" she hissed back as they continued their dance among the flames. They were slowly losing themselves in their own fight to the point where they began to hardly notice the ever present flames that were consuming all they touched or the fact that they both had exceeded their time limit by fifteen minutes already while the other two had already returned to the hotel.

But least of all, they hadn't noticed that from an outsider's point of view, their fight truly did seem like a deadly and intriguing dance.

At last time seemed to stand still for a few moments as the two stared at each other endlessly. All of a sudden out of the corner of her eye Momo saw a large, flaming beam about to crush the two of them and without thinking, she shoved Toushiro out of the way before leaping out of the way herself, them beam landing directly in between them.

" Are you alright?" she could hear him shout before he lept over the beam and cautiously approached her, gun at the ready just in case.

" Just fine." she answered before assuming her fighting stance once more.

Just as the two were about to engage in yet another duel, another crack was heard followed by a loud, ear-piercing snap before Momo fell unexpectedly through the roof and hit the ground with a loud crash.

Toushiro's eyes widened in shock and within seconds he lept off the roof and used his feet to break through the window and enter the burning house. There he saw her, her ankle crushed under a fallen bookshelf.

The smoke was thick and it burned his eyes immensely as he coughed constantly, but still he pressed onward ever listening for the painful coughs of the second occupant of the burning house. At last, he reached her.

" What are you doing? We're enemies! Get out of here you big idiot!" Momo screeched as she watched him struggle to remove the bookshelf from her ankle, burning his own hands in the process.

" You saved me first! Besides, what kind of man leaves a woman to burn alive in a house when he can help her? We may be enemies but I refuse to stoop that low!" Toushiro yelled before giving one last push successfully throwing the bookshelf off of her.

Momo was amazed, since when was your enemy supposed to be your knight in shinning armor?

_" And I thought chivalry was dead..."_

She realized as he proceeded to pick her up bridal-style that the bandages on her face were quickly coming off. Her identity would be compromised!

Toushiro sped away from the small village as quickly as possible as Momo proceeded to desperately shield her face from view with her crimson cloak, at least, what was left of it anyway.

* * *

**With the other two:**

" Yo Rukia, enjoy your bath?"

" Yes, and you?"

" Yep. So where's Momo?"

" In the bath, she said she didn't feel so hot so she'll probably just go to bed after she finishes. She said to tell you and Hitsugaya-kun goodnight though."

" Really? Toushiro said the same thing. Wonder if they ate some bad sushi or something..."

" Who knows, well the only thing we can do now is leave them be."

" Yeah, you're probably right."

" So strawberry, ready to have your tush kicked in ping-pong again or are you not up for the challenge tonight?"

" Bring it on Midget!"

* * *

**With Toushiro and Momo:**

They had situated themselves on a hill just a little ways away from the small village and a few miles from their hotel. The flames had almost completely gone so there was no need for concern there, but sitting across from your enemy was a whole other story.

She had allowed him to treat her ankle, albeit hesitantly, and after doing so he set himself a good two to three feet away from her. He noticed how she would frequently check to make sure that what remained of her crimson cloak was shielding her face from his view.

He didn't blame her, he probably would have done the same.

They both remained silent for a long while most likely trying to take in just how awkward and strange this " Alliance" if you will, was. It really was almost laughable. He suddenly heard what sounded like small sniffles coming from her and forfeited his planned comment in a favor of a little humor.

" You know, it may seem strange but I'm quite relived that I wasn't "dancing" with a male." he attempted lamely earning a small prize of a few feminine giggles.

" That's true, if you turned out to be a girl as well I don't know what I'd do!" she laughed heartily, her face still hidden from view. He smiled slightly.

" Your laugh is quite nice for an adversary. It reminds me of someone I know." Toushiro mused thinking of another brown-haired girl who he was supposed to be vacationing with right now.

"Oh? Well, you also remind me of someone I know. For all I know you two could be related although his hair color is practically your opposite but his hair just makes him even more unique."

" I see." Toushiro replied as all went quite again and both agents returned to reality, they were enemies, that could and would not change.

" I need to take you with me. My orders were to turn in any suspicious characters to the leader and since we've already established you're indeed from _J.E.M._ There is no need to try and deny your involvement." Toushiro stated.

The woman nodded solemnly.

" However," Toushiro paused. " You saved me from what could have been instant death and were injured because of it, and although it is true that I too saved you, we have reached an impasse. We may be enemies, but if it's only this once, I'm sure we can let this encounter slide."

He heard her gasp in surprise as her head jerked in his direction and dark-brown eyes peered out from beneath her crimson hood.

" You have my word as a fellow well-known agent that I will reveal nothing about you and in turn I expect you to do the same. We act as none of this ever happened and if we meet in such a circumstance again we agree that we will not let this effect our respective missions, this is a one time thing only, are were clear?" Toushiro asked staring her down.

" Agreed, and thank you...Shinjitsu."

" Until next time, Chuugi."

And with that he disappeared in a blast of white smoke. Momo returned to the hotel soon after to find Rukia already fast asleep mumbling about Ichigo and ping-pong. Tobiume wagged her tail sleepily as Momo climbed in bed and held her close. Tobiume gave Momo one small, loving lick on the cheek before nuzzling her briefly and falling asleep. As Momo laid awake petting her dog gently, the same thought that crossed the mind of the white-haired male in the next room over crossed her own mind as well.

_ " Am I falling in love with the enemy?"

* * *

_

**A/N: FINALLY! TELL ME YOU LOVED IT! I'm SO SORRY for the EXTREMELY late update. Honestly, I think I'm having a little writer's block but I hope this is long enough to be worth the wait. PLEASE leave some encouraging reviews and thanks for reading!**

**I won't promise to update ASAP but I will try. This might not be updated for a while as I REALLY need to work on " Always With You." some people seem to think I am discontinuing but that will NEVER happen! So, to all my loyal fans out there, PLEASE be patient and stay with me! THANKS! ^^**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA! ^^

* * *

**

**Preview:**

After the events in the Golden Lantern district, the gang finally returns to school, but now with all the stress from their previous mission, exams, and a boat load of homework, everyone especially Toushiro and Momo are feeling the pressure. As the shadows loom ever closer new discoveries are made, and Ichigo finds out that trying to go on a date with your secret love interest while trying to avoid your insane family and out drive a group of ticked off, drunk, biker men that are thoroughly bent on tearing you limb from limb is not exactly normal. Nope, this don't look pretty.

Next Time on "Shinjitsu Shiro":

Stage Five:

Road Kill. 


End file.
